


That's Love, Isn't It?

by Ennuiwolf



Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [5]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Romance, Rooftop Meetings, nayuren week, no beta we die like men, so does kenta, wataru ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: Ren finally works up the courage to confess to his crush
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022395
Kudos: 30





	That's Love, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confessions

Ren was a simple person. His entire existence revolved around one thing; singing. He could sing for hours with no breaks and get jittery when it would be held away from him. In the past, this tendency of his had cost him relationships.

Luckily for him, Yuto and Wataru found him, and Ren soon found himself surrounded by people who not only accepted this stubborn streak in him, but also encouraged him. Being in Argonavis had only brought that special something he spent his childhood chasing closer to him, but also gave him the human connection he so desperately sought. He’d only realized much later how lonely he’d been when his friends threw him a birthday party for the first time in his life.

Ren was learning a lot by being in a band, not just about music and the industry, but also about his feelings. Participating in LRFes, being up on stage and engaging with the other bands continued to teach him about things he never would have learned had he still been singing away in that karaoke room by himself.

He learned perseverance from his friends, perfectionism from the members of Gyroaxia, passion from the members of Fantome Iris, fun from the members of Fuujin Rizing. As from the members of Epsilon Phi…well, he wasn’t sure what he learned from them.

Most importantly, he learned about love.

Asahi Nayuta had been the only person to really move his heart and shake him to the core ever since that first time he watched Gyroaxia perform live in Hakodate. That had continued to stay, as their encounters with the other band increased and he watched Nayuta perform even more live.

Ren knew he was obsessed with Nayuta, even if his friends didn’t keep pointing it out when he’d instinctively stop upon seeing his face on a poster, the way he’d stop and stare when he caught glimpses of him on campus, the way he’d immediately perk up when the conversation would switch to the vocalist with the dynamic voice. Every one of their interactions, even if they consisted mainly of him talking and Nayuta just tolerating him, would make his entire day.

Nayuta had been his idol for a while before he met him in person. So it had meant the world to Ren when Nayuta had continued to pull him onto the same stage as him. Even though the other wouldn’t say it, he knew it meant Nayuta acknowledged his talent, which according to Kenta-san was incredibly rare.

It was no secret that Ren greatly admired Nayuta.

But lately he’d been wondering whether his feelings were different, perhaps deeper.

And as time went by, the feelings he’d feel when he saw Nayuta perform seemed to consume him. Watching the other vocalist always seemed to get him fired up, wanting to sing with him, _for_ him. Nayuta’s performances never failed to make his heart beat faster.

The first time he’d begun to put a name to it was when he heard a couple of girls chatting in the hallways of the law building.

“That’s love, isn’t it? When your heart beats fast, and you want…no, _need_ , to be with that person all the time?”

Love…

So that was what Ren felt all this time.

The realization had brought about a small happiness in him that didn’t go unnoticed by his friends. While Yuto had wanted to quiz him about it, he chose not to on the advice of Rio, instead choosing to let him come to him. And Ren eventually did approach one of his friends.

He chose to approach Wataru and tell him about his feelings for Nayuta.

But what surprised him even more was how Wataru simply sipped his coffee with a soft smile on his face.

“I’m not surprised,” the redhead told him. “I think everyone knows you’re head over heels for Asahi Nayuta.”

Ren put his head down, speechless, his face heating up till it was the color of Wataru’s hair.

“So, when will you tell him?”

Ren’s head snapped up, causing Wataru to put his cup down at the other’s surprise. “D…don’t tell me you never even considered telling him how you feel…”

Ren fidgeted slightly in the chair. “I…don’t want to be a distraction to him…” he admitted softly. “Nayuta-kun is so determined…I don’t want him to lose sight of his dreams.”

Wataru sighed exasperatedly. “Ren…” he said gently. “You won’t be a distraction to him.”

Ren was confused, so Wataru took the time to explain to him that romantic feelings didn’t always have to be opposed to chasing one’s dreams.

“Besides, I’m worried those feelings will consume you unless you deal with them soon,” Wataru fretted.

Ren considered it. While he was glad he’d come to terms with his own feelings, he was more than happy just staying in the shadows and loving Nayuta from afar. The thought that these feelings, these happy feelings, might become painful enough that they’d consume him…didn’t sit so well with him.

And what if Nayuta didn’t like him back? What if he’d just be burdening Nayuta by offloading all these feelings onto him?

Ren had never liked someone so much before, so he didn’t know how to handle these feelings.

Luckily for him, Wataru was more than experienced in this department, and offered to help Ren work through his feelings so he could get back on track. In the span of a few hours, he had managed to convince Ren to give it a shot and confess to Nayuta, citing that even if the other rejected his feelings, at least he wouldn’t have to wait and wonder what if.

Hence, the following weekend, Ren contacted Kenta of Gyroaxia, asking him to pass on a message to Nayuta to meet him on the rooftop of their college building before their next class. He waited there, twiddling his thumbs nervously, wondering whether the message would be delivered. Kenta had the habit of…vetting…the messages Nayuta would receive, so as to make sure the other would not be distracted by noise. Would Ren’s message be in the same category?

However, he heaved a sigh of relief when the door opened and Nayuta stepped out, scratching the back of his head. “This had better be important, Nanahoshi,” he told him. “I was going to spend my free time composing.”

“Sorry, Nayuta-kun!” Ren was quick to apologize. “But…it is important.”

He fiddled with his hands a bit more as Nayuta walked over to the edge, leaning on the railing overlooking the big city beneath him. “Well? Out with it.”

Ren took a deep breath. “I’ve…admired Nayuta-kun for a long time,” he admitted. “Even before we formally met, I’d watch your videos back at home in Hakodate. Back when all I could do was sing endlessly in a karaoke booth all by myself, your strength and energy gave me hope.”

He exhaled slightly, pausing to wait for Nayuta to brush him off, but continued when the other kept silent. “Meeting you…has been one of the best things that’s happened to me. The fact that you pulled me on-stage during DesFes means so much to me. And that you allow me to compete with you on the same level…I can’t ask for anything better. But…I think my feelings are deeper than that.”

His chest tightened at the words he was about to say, so Ren placed a clenched fist on top of his heart. “Nayuta-kun…I like you. I like you a lot. I like you so much I don’t know what to do most of the time.” His grip tightened as his gaze fell to the ground, eyes heating up slightly. “I think of you all the time. I think of how I can reach you faster, stand on the same stage as you again, be by your side. It’s only recently that I’ve realized that not only do I want to sing with you again, I want to be by your side.”

He drew a shaky breath. “But…I understand if this is too much. After all, Nayuta-kun is too busy to worry about someone like me, right?” Ren laughed sheepishly, closing his eyes tightly and smiling through the pain that was beginning to set in his heart.

“I’m sorry, for calling you out like this so suddenly and taking you away from your precious music. But…I needed to say this, or I think these feelings would consume me.”

Ren turned around, head still down so he wouldn’t have to look at Nayuta’s face. Why would he, when he already knew what his reaction would be? “I’ll…be going now…”

What was this feeling? Why did it hurt so much? Didn’t Wataru say the pain would be easier to deal with once he confessed? Why did it hurt now? If this was what was in store for him, Ren wished he’d never confessed, and rather just continued with his one-sided affections.

He began to move towards the door when a voice stopped him.

“You’re certainly assuming a lot.”

Ren froze, hearing the sound of Nayuta’s rings clanging against the metal railing as the other changed his position. “You’re also doing things all on your own, aren’t you?” Nayuta asked. “First you barge into my life, then you barge into my apartment and move my heart. And now you confess and leave like it doesn’t matter?”

Ren felt himself gulp slightly as he felt Nayuta leave the railing, reaching out to grab his arm and turn him so that he was facing him.

“You should take responsibility for your actions,” Nayuta told him.

Ren blinked softly, now being forced to face Nayuta, to face those glowering red eyes that seemed to see right through him. Those eyes…made Ren feel like he could do nothing but fall apart under their gaze and lay his truth bare.

“Y-you’re not mad…?” Ren asked slowly as Nayuta left his arm.

“Why would I be?” Nayuta seemed genuinely confused. “All you did was confess.”

“But I thought you didn’t feel the same.”

“There you go again, making baseless assumptions,” Nayuta scolded, gently flicking Ren’s forehead with his fingers. “Stop making assumptions without listening.”

Ren rubbed his forehead as the sting subsided. He then tilted his head slightly, waiting for Nayuta to speak.

The silver-haired vocalist let out a huge sigh, casting his gaze down. “I heard your confession,” he said. “And…I feel the same…” he trailed off.

“Hm?” Ren asked, having not picked up the last few words. “I couldn’t hear what you said, Nayuta-kun.”

Nayuta clicked his tongue. “What a pain,” he murmured, beginning to walk over to the door to the roof.

Ren felt his world begin to stop once more. What was going on? Why was he being left alone like this? Nayuta had asked him to hear him out, right? So why wasn’t he saying anything?

Were his earlier fears true? Did Nayuta really not like having him around.

“Oi, Nanahoshi.” Ren jumped as Nayuta’s voice cut through the flurry of thoughts in his head. He whipped around to see Nayuta near the door, looking back at him.

“This Sunday,” Nayuta said. “Tell me where you’d like to go.”

“Go?” Ren asked, still confused as ever. “Go where?”

Nayuta gritted his teeth once more. “It’s a date, you moron,” he said. “I’m letting you choose.”

“A…date…?”

Nayuta sighed. “Let me know where you want to go,” he said. “And don’t pick karaoke. We always go there.”

Ren stalled as he was just about to say that. “But I want to sing!” he whined softly.

Nayuta looked like he wanted to argue, but seemed unable to say anything when faced with Ren’s innocent yet determined expression. “Fine,” he grumbled. “We can go sing…”

He stepped through the door. “Don’t be late or I’ll leave you behind,” he said before shutting it behind him.

Doing so, Nayuta left Ren behind to process what had just happened.

What did just happen?

He confessed.

Yeah, he said it.

And then…Nayuta scolded him.

That happened too.

But then…

Nayuta asked him on a date?

Wasn’t a date one of those…things where couples go enjoy together?

If Nayuta had asked him on a date, did that mean he liked him too?

A smile tugged at the ends of Ren’s lips as he raised his head to the sky, the oppressive feelings evaporating, like a dark storm being replaced by a flurry of white feathers floating in the bright blue sky.

“Yes!” escaped his lips as his smile grew wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 here we go!


End file.
